Forbidden!
by MssPerfect
Summary: "Naruto, why do you keep seeing me when you know perfectly that its simply forbidden?" Sasuke asked. "because…I love you…" Naruto simply answers…  Naruto is forbidden from seeing Sasuke, why?


**Forbidden**

**Okay people this is another one of my lame stories…I'm sure most of you won't like it, but it won't hurt to try anyways. So please, if you are so kind to leave a review I would really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Summary: **"Naruto, why do you keep seeing me when you know perfectly that its simply forbidden?" Sasuke asked. "because…I love you…" Naruto simply answers…

Naruto is forbidden from seeing Sasuke, why?

**Disclaimer:** I own…lets see….who am I kidding, I own nothing! I only own my crazy imagination and my pathetic excuse of a story! Enjoy…if you can!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM?" Naruto demanded, slamming his fist on the table. He glared at Lady Tsunade with fury in his eyes. Tsunade shook her head slowly and angrily.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU BRAT! YOU CAN'T SEE HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" lady Tsunade started shouting at Naruto frantically, her hand forming into a fist.

"Well I'm going to see him anyways, and there's nothing you can do to stop me Grandma!" Naruto turned and stormed out of the door, pushing away anyone that stood in his path. The ambu stared blankly after him, surprised at his behaviour towards the Hokage. Lady Tsunade sat back down, sighing heavily. That brat can be a real pain.

"all of you idiots, go and make sure he doesn't see that Uchiha, Got it! Keep an eye on him, or else!" Tsunade ordered. The ambu nodded quickly.

"yes Hokage-sama!" they Quickly said, disappearing. Tsunade let out another big sigh.

"shizune…!" Lady Tsunade said, turning around to look out of the window.

"yes, my lady?" shizune answered going over to the desk.

"I need some sake…and get me that perv called Jiraiya!" Tsunade said, staring out of the window.

"yes my lady!" Shizune said before leaving.

Naruto was walking to his house angrily. _Who's that old grandma to tell me what to do? _He thought angrily. _I can see him whenever I want, and no one can stop me! I'll find him, believe it! _Naruto burst down his door open and stormed in. Only when he turned on the light, did he see Kakashi sitting in his living room, reading his orange book. He lifted his head and smiled at Naruto.

"oh, hey there Naruto…" Kakashi said, smiling up at Naruto.

"hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"oh, nothing…" Kakashi replied, reading his book. Naruto's mouth dropped.

"you can't just come into someone's house without a business!" Naruto yelled at him. Kakashi just smiled at him and walked to the door.

"I was just leaving anyways…" Kakashi said. He stopped half way and turned back to Naruto.

"oh by the way, Naruto, I bought you ramen!" He said, before disappearing. Naruto grinned and Ran to his kitchen.

"RAMEN!" he sat down and started eating. _This Ramen tastes different, _Naruto thought. _oh well! _After finishing his Ramen, Naruto went to bed, yawning tiredly.

The next morning Naruto got up, stretching his hand out tiredly. He put on his clothes and headed for Grandma's office. Walking through the village, all the boys kept smiling at him weirdly. Naruto looked around, giving them death glares._ what weirdos! _he thought. The girls were staring at him too, their faces red, some seems to be dying of embarrassment. Naruto just walked through ignoring them.

Tsunade was talking to Kakashi when Naruto burst through the door. As soon as they saw him, the ambu all fainted. Tsunade stopped and looked at Naruto, her face red.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing!" Tsunade said, angrily, while Kakashi almost had a nose bleed. Naruto looked at her and blinked.

"what do you mean Grandma?" Naruto asked, confusingly.

"you know damn right, what I mean! now knock it off with the jutsu!" Tsunade growled at him.

"what jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsunade's mouth dropped wide open. She turned around and grabbed Kakashi by the shirt.

"what have you done!" she demanded. Kakashi blinked at her confusingly.

"Nothing…" he said, innocently.

"don't play games with me, Kakashi! Now why is Naruto a girl!" she said, suddenly shaking the life out of Kakashi. Just when Kakashi was about to answer, Jiraiya burst in through the door. When he saw Naruto, he fell backwards with a nose bleed. Kakashi and Tsunade turned to look at him. Some of the ambu guards started waking up, but when they saw Naruto, they fainted again. Tsunade shook her head. _and they call themselves ninjas! _Tsunade let go of Kakashi. Jiraiya got up and smiled at Naruto.

"Knock it off, you perv!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya. Jiraiya blushed and turned to Tsunade.

"you wanted to see me?" he asked. Tsunade went over her desk and sat down.

"yeah, as you can see…Naruto can't turn back into himself" she said. Naruto gave her a weird look.

"what are you talking about Grandma…I've always been a girl!" Naruto said. Everyone's mouth dropped. Tsunade turned and glared at Kakashi.

"just what did you put in that Ramen?" She said accusingly. Kakashi grinned, guiltily.

Tsunade turned back to Jiraiya.

"so, is there any way it can be reversed?" she asked. Jiraiya thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid there isn't…" he said, disappointedly. Tsunade looked him up and down suspiciously.

"I hope for your sake, that your not saying that only because you like him better as a girl" Tsunade said, accusingly. Jiraiya shook his head defensively, feeling offended.

"of course not…I read it in a book that its not possible" He said quickly.

"since when did you started taking interest in books?" Tsunade asked him, looking even more suspicious.

"I bet it had women in them…" Kakashi said, chuckling. Tsunade shot him a death glare.

"don't forget, this whole thing is your fault Kakashi!" she said, making Kakashi feel guilty.

"this wasn't supposed to happen…he was only supposed to forget about Sasuke!" She said with a sigh.

"Sasuke, who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, clueless. Everyone turned and looked at Naruto, they almost forgot that he/she was still there…

**Wow you made it to the end. Anyways like I said, this story is totally lame! Lame, lame, lame! I really don't know where this story is going, but bare with me! If you guys like the first chapter, then I might consider writing the second chapter! LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Your free to write anything you like…so go on and call it lame…I know you want to! **

**I've decided to put jokes after every chapter I write! So the first one goes to Kiba!**

**Me: so Kiba, what's the only sort of dog that can't bark? *grins***

**Kiba: *blinks* how am I supposed to know!**

**Me: A hot-dog! Get it, a hot-dog is the only dog that can't bark! *laughs out of control***

**Kiba: *double-blink* your lame, come on Akamaru, lets go! *walks out***

**I hope you guys like the joke idea, because if you don't, I can cut it out…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
